1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable apparatus for guiding a powered tool, particularly a powered saw for making cuts in a workpiece. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a control and guidance apparatus for use with a powered saw having an adjustable means for controlling the angle of cut in the workpiece including a cord member connected to the end of each of a pair of parallel elongated rail members which are telescopically adjustable, the cord member being provided through a series of pulleys and wound about a spool for imparting rotational movement to the rail members.
2. General Background
Various devices are known which attempt to provide a guide which can be used to guide a powered hand saw in cutting an infinite variety of angles in various sizes of lumber and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,776, issued to R. D. Flanders and entitled "Power Tool Track" discloses a means for guiding a circular saw on a predetermined path for making a straight line or angular cuts. Means for maintaining guide means 20 in proper alignment with respect to the longitudinal axis of the base are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,781, entitled "Guide For Portable Saws," issued to S. Grosswald, and discloses a portable saw guide mechanism having a pair of rail members straddling a slot for supporting a power saw assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,724, issued to B. M. Paul, is entitled "Saw Guide," and discloses an apparatus having a pair of saw guiding plates which are vertically spaced apart for receiving the piece to be worked therebetween and guide means for receiving a support on which is mounted a portable saw for cutting the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,572, entitled "Saw Guide For Angle Cuts," issued to M. S. Stoval, and discloses a saw guide which can be removably fastened to a workpiece for guiding a cut made by a powered saw as the saw is guided by rail members. The angular position of the rails can be adjusted by the movement of arms provided at opposite ends of the piece to be worked.
Many of these devices suffer in that they provide for the guiding of a saw at a predetermined angle rather than allowing the continuous adjustment of the angle to be cut. Other devices which attempt to provide a saw guide means suffer in that they can be set at only one angle through a series of clamps and the like and not be adjusted easily and continuously for variations in working conditions.